Perfect Date
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: Nick takes Greg on a perfect date. Warning m/m Nick/Greg Slash don't like don't read. p.s we need more Nick/Greg happy romance fanfics not to mention we need more Adam/Mac romance fanfics too.


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan 

**A/N:** I don't own CSI

**Description:** Nick takes Greg on a perfect date. Warning m/m Nick/Greg Slash don't like don't read.

Nick Stokes was a simple man...or so he kept telling himself, he was never afraid to do things or take dares from anyone, so why was this dare so hard? Oh maybe because not only did receive a dare from his best friend Warrick Brown, but from the rest of the team along with his entire family as well. This is how Nick came to be standing outside the lab doors looking at Greg, Nick had liked Greg for sometime now and over the years he began to fall deeply in love with him. Yes Nick Stokes the 'ladies man' was bi and he was not ashamed to admit it; everyone new he was bi and not one person cared. He could remember the conversation like it was yesterday, that's because it _was_ yesterday when it happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Nick sat in the breakroom with a cup full of Greg's hawaiian blue coffee, he loved the coffee, but if he was honest with himself he loved Greg more. He brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip moaning at the flavor that hit his taste buds with a sigh he leaned back and looked up, as he opened his eyes he came face to face with Greg who had an amused smile on his face and Nick couldn't help, but blush a little as he smiled a little at him. Greg shook his head walked over to the coffee pot pouring himself a cup he turned to Nick just before he got ready to leave._

"_I see you love my coffee" Greg said Nick laughed lightly and nodded._

"_Yeah it's real good Greg! Thanks" Nick said with a smile._

_Greg just laughed and nodded "No problem...well anyway I need to get back to work later Nick" with that Greg left. Nick watched him go all the while staring at his ass as he walked back to his lab he was startled when he heard a throat cleared._

"_Why don't you just go ask him out already Nick?" Warrick asked Catherine, Grissom and Sara nodded in agreement._

_Nick shook his head "No way!"_

"_Why not?" Catherine asked_

"_Because I don't want to lose our friendship and plus he may not like me that way" Nick told her._

"_Nick you'll never know if you don't try; who knows he might just like you back" Sara stated._

"_Sara's right Nick you can't let fear cheat you out of love" Grissom said._

_Nick shook his head "My dad said the same thing last night after I told him the same thing I told ya' he even dared me to ask him out as did my momma and my siblin's"_

"_Then why don't you go for it?" Sara asked_

"_I...don't know" Nick hesitated._

"_I agree with your family so you leave me no choice! Nick Stokes I Warrick Brown also dare you to go and ask Greg out on a date" Warrick told him folding his arms Nick stared at him stunned._

"_As do we" the rest of the team said in unison Nick sputtered trying to come up with something, but it was Warrick who quickly cut him off._

"_Nick are you afraid to take this dare?" Warrick asked Nick shook his head._

"_No way! Warrick You know I would _**never**_ back down from a dare" Nick said arms folded_

"_Then go do it" Catherine stated and with a sigh Nick got up, but just before he left he turned back to his friends._

"_Ok, but if he rejects me and never speaks to me again just remember this is all your fault" with that Nick left the breakroom._

_**End Of Flashback**_

So this is how Nick found himself outside of Greg's lab while nervously fiddling with his shirt sleeves. He took many deep breaths he turned to walk away for there was no way he was going to go through with this dare he caught sight of the team standing there arms crossed while Warrick pointed to the lab. He looked at him then looked back, he couldn't believe he was going to do this so with a sigh he gathered his courage opened the door and walked in. Greg sat at his desk headphones on while singing to Marilyn Manson. Nick walked up to Greg tapping him on the shoulder causing the young man to jump in shock and surprise, this caused Nick to smile.

"Geez Nick! Give me a heart attack why don't ya" Greg stated clutching his chest all the while trying to get his breathing under control.

"Sorry G!" Nick said Greg nodded, it was silent for a bit until Greg broke the silence.

"So Nick what brings you here to my lab?" Greg asked.

Nick fidgeted he had no idea how he was going to approach this topic, but he'll eventually find out how. He sighed and looked up at Greg and right into his eyes and for the first time he found that his nerves were completely gone. His hand moved on it's own accord and took a hold of Greg's left hand as he squeezed it smiling at him.

"Greg would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date tonight?" Nick asked making Greg gasp in shock. After a few minutes of silence Nick was starting to regret asking when Greg smiled big and nodded

"Yes! Yes I would love to" Greg stated happily Nick sighed a breath of relief and smiled big bringing his hand up he kissed the back of it.

"Great I will pick you up around 8 so dress warm ok?" Nick told him Greg nodded and Nick walked out.

Nick had the biggest smile on his face while pulling out his cell phone, he made a quick call after hanging up he walked back to the break room his friends had already left at the time. He walked into the break room as Catherine and the others looked up and seeing the smile on his face they could only come up with one conclusion, Greg had said yes.

"Greg said yes didn't he?" Sara asked Nick nodded.

"Told ya Nick! You had nothing to worry about" Catherine stated she was smiling at her friend. "So where are you planning on taking him?" she asked.

"Stone Creek" Nick said Sara gasped.

"Stone Creek? Your taking Greg to stone creek?" Sara asked in wonder Nick smiled and nodded. "Nick that is one of the most romantic places ever! Everyone goes there"

"I know and tonight we have it all to ourselves" Nick stated

"How did you manage that?" Grissom asked.

"I know the owner of stone creek and he said that if anytime I wanted that place all to myself all I had to do was call and ask and I told him I was bringin' a date he laughed and said it was fine! I told him what time I was comin' so it will be ready by 10 tonight" Nick explained.

"Wow Nick, well good luck man" Warrick said impressed Nick nodded his thanks then got up.

"Griss may I leave early so I can get everythin' ready?" Nick said Grissom nodded and wished him luck and with that Nick left.

8 o'clock couldn't come around fast enough and Greg found himself fidgeting in nervousness. He has never been on a date with Nick before and the fact that Greg loved the man wasn't helping much. He sighed and walked around until he heard the doorbell ring, he walked up to it taking a deep breath he opened it to allow Nick in and he couldn't help, but smile at Greg. He looked good in his outfit.

"You ready to go?" Nick asked Greg nodded he turned grabbed his keys, phone and car charger he then walked out turned closed and locked the door and soon both men were well on their way.

As both Nick and Greg made their way to Nick's truck he turned around and brought out a blind fold for Greg to see, he then walked behind the young man and placed the blindfold over his eyes and told him that where they were going was a complete surprise. Greg nodded and decided to trust Nick, after all he knew what he was doing and he knew the older man well enough not to put him in harms way. The drive to stone creek was long and eventful with Greg asking every minute if they were there yet, then finally after another 30 minutes they have arrived. Nick parked his truck then turned to Greg just as he was about to pull off his blindfold, but Nick stopped him.

"No no, not yet. This is a surprise Greg so keep your blindfold on" Nick told him

Nick then got out closed the door behind him walked around the truck and opened the passenger door. he grabbed Greg's hand and led him out, he then walked him towards their campsite and brought them both to a halt, Nick released Greg's hand walked around and stood behind him he reached for the blindfold and held it leaning forward he whispered into his ear seductively. "You ready?" Greg nodded he removed the blindfold and Greg opened his eyes.

Greg couldn't believe what he was seeing, he was looking right at the one person tent that was set up for just the two of them not a single person in site and there were rose petals scattered around the ground and a trail that led into the tent. He walked over to it and looked inside his breath caught in his throat at what he saw, a king sized air mattress that had light blue silk sheets and comforter with pillow cases, on the side of the bed was an ice bucket that had what looked like champagne in it with two wine glasses sitting beside the bed. Candles were lit, but in a way to where a fire wouldn't be started, he looked over and sitting on the pillows were not only a bottle of lube, but condoms as well. He walked out of the tent he walked over to Nick and pulled the older man into a kiss, braking it for air he rested his forehead against his.

"Nick this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me" Greg choked out he looked up into Nick's eyes as they leaned in to share a first kiss.

"Greg you deserve nothin' less then a nice romantic date" Nick said as he hugged him close.

"Well your the first person to ever say that, anyone else I've ever dated didn't seem to think so. Heck they even fled the moment they saw my back didn't even make an excuse just up and left. Even one of my last boyfriends actually said I was a freak, an ugly scared freak, threw wine on me and left without looking back so like I said this is the nicest most romantic thing you have ever done for me! Thank you Nick thank you so much" Greg cried his tears were happy tears that Nick would care so much about him to do this for him.

"Greg first off you are _not _an ugly scared freak, you are a beautiful caring person and if they couldn't see that then I say fuck them they didn't deserve you to begin with and secondly you are more then welcome my love" Nick said with that he led him over to the fire pit and began cooking.

Once the meals were cooked and ate Nick threw the plastic plates into the trash, he then turned and walked back to Greg he grabbed his hand bringing him up and led him into the tent where he zipped up the flap closing everything off from view. **(You can pretty much guess where this was going so put on your perverted hats and imagine the next part :) I just didn't feel like writing it out this time).** Nick laid on his back with Greg lying on his chest fast asleep after a round of lovemaking like that yeah he would be tired. Nick looked down at his lover and smiled at him then drifted of to sleep. The next morning they woke up early gathered everything up and left the camp grounds, they made their way home.

Nick dropped Greg off so he could get his shower and Nick drove home to get his and after an hour of getting ready they wound up at the lab ready to start the day..or night. His parents and siblings were happy that Nick finally told Greg and was looking forward to meeting him. As they made their way into the breakroom the team bombarded them with questions and after telling them that they were an official couple the women squealed with glee and the men shook their hands congratulating them both. Nick watched as his family talked among themselves, then he looked over to his left and watched the love of his life talking with Warrick and Catherine having the support of both his 'families' and having the love of his life made his life complete...yes Nick Stokes was finally happy with his life.

**End**

**Please tell me what you think and please please please be kind :) thank you.**


End file.
